New Day New Experience
by iluvjb689
Summary: This is about a girl name Sam. She meets this guy named Justin. Justin Bieber is NOT famous here. He's a normal guy in Miami. I know really different. Well they fall in love and experience something new every day. It's better than it sounds please read.
1. Meeting Him

Hi this is my first story so please I need constructive criticism. Thank you

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM

Hey I'm Sammy Garcia. Yes originally it's Samantha. Personally, I like to be called Sam or Sammy. I'm your average 16 year old. I'm 5"6 and I love music. Music is my passion and music is my life. Legends, in my point of view, are Prince, Michael Jackson and of course the great Steven Tyler. They were all passionate about music and loved what they did. I post videos on YouTube. You know like Christina Grimmie and Megan & Liz. It's usually me singing or just blabbing on about my life. I gotta say it's not the most exciting life but hey it's not boring either. Today, I was going to my friend's house. Her name is Elli. She's one of my best friends. We were both brunettes and she was a little shorter than me. Her was cousin, that's not really her cousin, was coming over with his family for dinner. They lived close by and I guess I kind of knew them. I knew Jazmyn and Jaxon. They were the most adorable babies ever. And then there was Justin. Him, I didn't know that well but I heard he was pretty cute. Cute wasn't the word Elli used. Can't use it here. It was more than hot. So I think you get the think. Today I was meeting the famous Justin. You know not really famous and I'm babbling again. Ok well really quick. A brief description of what I was wearing. I was wearing white shorts, a blue "Peace, Love, Dream, Hope" tee and a grey longish cardigan with thin teal and light blue stripes. I paired it with black sandals. My hair was straight but i had a braid on to the side. Elli was wearing torn jean shorts and a black layered tank. She paired it with black wedges and her hair was down and straight. It was like 10 am so it was pretty early. I had slept over the night before so we both ironed our hair for today. You could say we're all one big family. Well anyway, we were just watching tv, rating some guys when we heard a knock on the door.

Elli:And now you meet the hottie.

Sam:Oh joy

Elli:I told you he's not like other guys

Sam:I'll believe it when I see it

Elli:You will

She opened the door and in came Justin with his family. I, naturally stood up. I hugged Pattie and carried Jazzy. Jaxon was asleep so we didn't wake him up. I hugged Jeremy, their dad, and Elli introduced me to Justin. Weird how I've never met him before.

Justin:Hey I'm Justin

Sam:I'm Sam. Well Samantha but Sam works too.

Then Elli nudged me. Yeah I babble when I'm nervous.

Elli's mom:Why don't you kids go to the mall while I start cooking lunch?

Elli:Yeah cmon.

Sam:We'll be back by 12?

Elli's mom:Sounds like a good time

Pattie:You guys have fun

Justin:We will

Sam + Elli:Can I drive?

Justin:Yes

Sam:Who?

Justin:You

Sam:Yay

Elli:Justin likes Sammy. Sammy likes Justin.

Sam:Eh. Keys please

Justin:Oh yeah.

He gave me the keys. I swear that boy was the first guy that could work those shades and stripes. So you can understand, he was wearing a white v-neck with black thin stripes with dark wash skinnys and black Supras.

Sam:Thank you.

I got in the drivers seat and let everyone get in. Justin sat next to me and Elli sat in the back.

Justin:You know where the mall is right.

Sam:Of course I do. I spend most of my time there. And we're here. I love living close to the mall.

Elli:Me too. Hotties with bodies everywhere

Sam:Yeah that's good too. Cmon

We got off the car and I gave him back the keys.

Justin:Thank you. So where to first?

Sam:Hollister

Elli:It smells good in there but I think we might need gas masks

Sam:Na they've lowered the smell a little bit.

Justin:They have? I haven't noticed.

Elli:Yeah cuz your flirting most of the time

Justin:Well I'm sorry if I'm a guy

Of course he wasn't like other guys.

Sam:Cmon let's go

Justin:Let's

He put his arm around my waist and his other arm around Elli's shoulder. We walked to the store and started looking through clothes. I chose a denim mini skirt and a neon green v-neck and a small black halter vest.

Sam:Think this would work?

Justin:Try it on.

Sam:I bet you'd like that wouldn't you

Justin:Well you know me

Sam:Sort of

I went to the changing room and tried it on. I came out and showed him

Justin:Turn around. Like 360

Sam:Ok ok

I turned around in a circle and came to a spot finding him really close to me.

Hope you liked it. Thank you. Please Read and review :)


	2. Pictures and Memories

Hey. Thanks to MichiBieber for that review. Here's another chapter :)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYBODY RELATED TO HIM

I went to the changing room and tried it on. I came out and showed him

Justin:Turn around. Like 360

Sam:Ok ok

I turned around in a circle and came to a spot finding him really close to me.

Justin:I personally like it

Elli:Mh hm. There's my bro

Nice Elli nice. I'm serious. We're two complete opposites yet we're the bestest of friends. Life was so weird.

Sam:So it works?

Justin:Yeah it works

Sam:Alright.

I went back in the changing room and changed back into my clothes. I came out and Elli was trying on some clothes. She tried on short purple shredded(on the bottom) halter and black shorts

Justin:Nice choice of clothes

Sam:Really Elz

Elli:Well you know me. I'm so buying this

Sam:I knew you were

Elli:Yep.

Sam:Justin

Justin:Sam

Sam:We both have outfits. Only one left is you.

Justin:Ohh no. No no no no no.

Sam:Pleaaaassseeee

Justin:Sam

Sam:Justin

I said it with my sweetest voice. And he gave me that look but then gave in.

Justin:Fine

Sam:Thank you

Elli:He so likes you

She changed back and got out of the dressing room. I started picking out some clothes for Justin. We were all going to dinner at a restaurant so he needed an outfit. I picked a blue plaid shirt and black skinnys.

Sam:This good?

Justin:Does it work for you?

Sam:Mh hm

Justin:Then I'll try it on

Sam:Thank you

He went inside the changing room and I leaned on the wall, my back towards the changing room.

Elli:So Sammy. Do you really like him?

Sam:I dont know I just met him

Justin:I look bad

I heard a door open and turned toward him. He did not look bad at all.

Sam:No you dont. Just fix your collar

He tried to and naturally couldn't so I helped him.

Sam:There. Perfect

Justin:How do I look?

Sam:Wait

I unbuttoned the first 3 buttons.

Sam:There

Justin:Ok now how do I look?

Sam:Good

Elli:No comment

Justin:Don't want to hear it either

Elli just smiled. Seriously, she freaked me out sometimes. Maybe all the time

Sam:You can change back now

Justin:Finally.

He changed back and we paid for our outfits and went outside the store.

Sam:We have got to go to the photo booth.

Justin:No we don't

Elli:Yes. We do.

Justin:No. We don't

Elli:Sam work your magic.

Sam:Pleaaassse Justin please with a cherry on top

Justin:Saaam don't this to me

Sam:Please

Justin:Fine fine

Sam:Thank you

We all got in the booth. We took five pictures. First we took a goofy picture. Then we took a picture of both, me and Elli, kisses his cheeks. Sounds weird. Cheeks. Haha. Well back on track. The third one was all of us acting all gangster. The last one was a normal smiley picture. We got 3 copies.

Sam:Officially my best pictures in a photo booth

Justin:I do look like a gangster

Sam:No you don't

Elli:Oh no he doesn't

Sam:Cmon we still need dresses

Elli:Forever 21!

Justin:Lets go

We went to Forever 21 and I chose a teal woven embellished bib dress(link at the end). Elli chose a black mini with purple sash (sorry no link for this one). We both changed into our dresses and showed Justin.

Justin:I like both

Sam:Really? Not too casual

Justin:Well Olive Garden isn't really fancy so it'll work

Sam:Perfect

Elli:I love my mini

Sam:Me too. Cmon lets get home.

Justin:Yeah

We paid for our clothes and went home.

Thanks for reading. Read and review. Want more? Please review. Constructive criticism please :)

Link: You know dots are dots so thank you

www(dot)forever21(dot)?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2075736168&Page=all&pgcount=25


	3. Videos and Surprises

Hey guys I finally posted. No review :( Please guys do me a favor and review. I really wanna know what you think. Well anyways thanks for reading :)

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM

We paid for our clothes and went home. We got to Elli's house and went to the kitchen counter.

Elli:Mom is the food ready yet?

Elli's Mom:Almost.

Sam:What are having?

Elli's Mom:My famous cheeseburgers

Elli:Cheese!

Justin:Your so weird

Elli:Thank you

Then, I got a reminder on my phone to record. You know how I mentioned I posted videos on YouTube, well I needed to record today. It had been 2 weeks since my last video.

Sam:Oh I need to go record

Elli:You brought your camera right

Sam:I think

Justin:Record what?

Sam:Well I post videos on YouTube and I just got a reminder that I had to record today.

Justin:Oh. So it's like you singing?

Sam:Yeah either that or just talking. Sometimes it's both.

Elli:Cmon burgers almost look ready. Let's eat first and then you record

Justin:Full tummy is a happy tummy

I giggled but no not giggle as "hehehe" just softly laughed. I'm going to say giggled a lot but you know I mean laughs softly. We all sat down and decided to eat outside. When we got outside, the table was set. It had all the plates and cups for all of us to eat. Justin sat next to me and so did Elli. Elli's mom came out with the cheeseburgers and everyone began eating.

Pattie:So I heard you liked music?

Sam:More like love it

Pattie:What do you like in music?

Sam:Everything. Dance, singing, instruments. Music is my passion

Elli's mom:Oh your mom called. She said to be home at 3. At least for a little while

Sam:But aren't I going to her at dinner?

Elli's mom:She says she has a surprise

Sam:Um ok

Elli:I wonder what it is

Sam:Me too. Justin you ok?

He was quiet but then I realized he had his mouth full.

Justin:I can't talk with my mouth full.

One little thing, he just was.

Sam:But aren't you talking with your mouth full right now

Justin:Oops

He swallowed and drank some of his all finished eating and kept talking.

Sam:Its 2 so I can record here and then go to my house

Elli:Let's go blog and then you sing

Sam:Like always. Wanna come?

Justin:Sure why not

We all went to Elli's room and started recording.

Elli:Sup my YouTube peeps

Sam:Hey guys its me again. Sorry I haven't been posting often. Been kinda busy. Well lets see if I can answer some of your questions. Justin wanna read them?

Justin:Of course

I gave him a piece a paper with fan questions.

Sam:Well in case your wondering who this dude is, he is one of my friends. Just to clear that up

Justin:First question, do you have a boyfriend? Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Sam:No. I have had a boyfriend but I'm currently single

Justin:Elli this is for you. Alyssa says I have guy problems. I like this guy and I don't really talk to him but he knows who I am. I mean I'm lucky he notices me but I want to have to have the nerve to talk to him. Should ?

Elli:I think you should. But one thing, the guys a jerk, just lose interest in him. I know it's not easy but not worth falling for a jerk

Sam:I totally agree with that

Justin:Next question. Sam, would you ask a guy out?

Sam:Totally. No shame in trying right

I looked at the time and signaled Justin to skip to some quicker questions.

Justin:For both, would you guys dye your hair purple?

Sam:No. Maybe highlights maybe. Not sure

Elli:Highlights. Purple and blue

Sam:Well guys thats all the questions we could do today. Thanks and enjoy the rest of the video

We stopped the recording and we prepared the music sheet and I got ready with the guitar. We started recording again.

Sam:Here we go

I started singing "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift. It was one of my favorite songs. I finished singing.

Sam:Thanks guys for the support. Elli, Justin come here and say goodbye to the people

Justin:Bye people watching.

Elli:Peace homies

Sam:Thanks for watching. Subscribe por favor with a cherry on top. Bye

Then we stopped recording.

Sam:Done for the day

Justin:That was I liked it

Sam:Yeah its fun. Especially because of the comments. It makes me feel good about what I do

Justin:I can imagine. I like music too

Sam:That's-

I got a call from my mom. I answered it.

Sam:Hello

Mom:Hey sweetheart. Are you coming yet?

Sam:I was going to go in a few minutes. Why?

Mom:No we just have a surprise for you.

Sam:Which would be?

Mom:Well you have to come to find out.

Sam:Ok? I'm on my way

I hung up and began thinking.

Sam:What could be the surprise?

Elli:Go and figure it out. We'll go with you

Justin:We will? I mean we will

Sam:Cmon

We drove to my house and I opened the door. When I went in I saw...

Want more? Review :) Thank you. Peace 3


	4. Surprises and Love

Hey guys its me again. Here another chapter. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM :)

We drove to my house and I opened the door. When I went in I saw my brother, Jesse standing in front of me. I haven't seen him ever since he went to the Navy. It was a long time and I really missed him. He was 19. Of course he was annoying like any other brother but I needed him there. To always remember him, he had given me a charm bracelet before he left saying "Believe" so I could always remember to believe in my dreams. I loved my big brother. Well anyways, he turned to me and I ran up to him and hugged him.

Sam:Jesse!

Jesse:Sam! My little troublemaker! Where's Elli?

Elli:JESSE!

She attacked him. But you know not attacked but tackle hugged him.

Jesse:Found her. Hey Elli

Elli:Hi

She got off him and he stood up.

Jesse:Boyfriend?

Elli+Sam:No

Justin:Wow thanks really. No just a friend. I'm Justin

Jesse:I'm Jesse

They did their little guy handshake. Do we really look like we're together? On second thought, maybe I shouldn't ask that.

Sam:My brother that should never leave again.

Jesse:I've got good news. I'm staying here. I'm going to UM.

Sam:Really?

Jesse:Yeah

Sam:Yay!

I hugged him again. Hey he was my brother.

Jesse:Happy to have me here again?

Sam:No duh. I've missed you too much

Jesse:Come here kiddo

He hugged me again.

Jesse:Cmon I heard we were all going to Perricone's later

Justin:We are. It's a quarter to five and we're leaving at six, you girls gonna get started yet?

Elli:Yeah. So we meet up at my house and from there to Perricone's?

Jesse:Sounds good to me

Sam:Me too

Justin:Me three

Elli:Perfect so everyone get ready and call me when your on your way

Sam:Alrighty. I'll see you guys later

I kissed Justin's cheek and went upstairs. I took a shower and changed into my teal woven embellished bib dress (). I blow dried my hair and got it to look wavy and like this hairstyle (). The makeup was the same as in the picture. The only difference is that I was a brunnette. I paired everything with gold sandals. I went downstairs and Jesse was ready.

Jesse:My little sister grew up

Sam:Well I wasn't going to stay little all the time

Jesse:Mom! Dad! Cmon let's go. Its 6:10 we're gonna be later than we already are.

Mom:Going going

Dad:I'm ready

Mom:Ok cmon kids let's go

Sam:Let's

We left to Elli's house and knocked on the door. Then, Elli opened it. She was wearing her black mini dress with a purple sash. Her hair was in a half up half down bun. Her makeup consisted of light purple eyeshadow with lipgloss. (sorry no link for this)

Elli:Hey people. Late again?

Sam:Don't blame me this time.

Mom:It was all me

Elli:Oh ok. Well come inside we're leaving in a few.

Jesse:Ok

We all went inside and saw Justin, Jeremy, Pattie, Jaxon and Jazzy. Justin was wearing the outfit we had picked out before. It was this dark blue plaid shirt () and his black skinnys and his classic converse. He had his back towards me and then he turned around. He had his hands in his pockets and when he saw me he scratched the back of his head. Uh oh he was nervous. Why? I have no idea.

Justin:Hey Sam. You look amazing.

Sam:Thank you. I see the outfit we picked out came along pretty well.

Justin:Yeah. One of my favorites now

Elli:Well we oughta get going we don't wanna miss the reservations

Elli's Dad:Let's go.

Pattie:Let's

We all went to Perricone's. It was a semi-fancy Italian restaurant by the beach. I loved the beach and would most likely go to it before we left. When we got to the restaurant, we had a really big table ready for us. Justin sat in front of me, and Elli and Jesse sat next to me.

Sam:I love coming here.

Justin:Me too. I love their spaghetti

Sam:Me too.

Everyone had started their own conversation and so did we.

Justin:20 questions? Or you know until the food gets here.

Sam:Sure

Justin:What do you see in a guy?

Sam:Well he has to be sweet, funny, out there, he shouldn't be afraid to show how he fears with his little friends, I have to be able to trust him, I fall for guys with amazing eyes and a smile so fast. And yeah that's practically it

Kinda like I have with him. Was I really falling for him? I guess I was. This fast? Not even I could believe it but I guess it was reality.

Justin:Think your gonna find him one day?

Sam:I'm pretty sure I am. One day. Ok so next question. What was your first impression of me?

Justin:Wow this girl looks gorgeous I hope I don't mess up. You know when I talked to you. Not as in if we were going ou-

Sam:No worries. I felt the same way when I met you.

We both smiled at each other but then the food came. Then we all talked together and started eating. After a while, we were all done eating.

Sam:Mom can I be excused?I'm going to take a walk nearby

Mom:Of course hun

Justin:Mind if I join?

Sam:I'm all for it

Justin:Mom?

Pattie:Go ahead

Justin:Thanks. Shall we?

He stood up and so did I.

Sam:We shall.

Justin:Come on

We went to the beach and started walking for a little while...

Wanna know what happens next? Review and there will be more. Cmon guys tell your friends and review. That just makes it easier :) Thanks. It feels nice to know people like my story ;D Peace and Love 3


	5. New Starts and Old Memories

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM

We went to the beach and started walking for a little while.

Sam:Hey can I ask you something?

Justin:Anything. Ask away

Sam:I like this guy but I bearly know him. Should I just go at it and I dunno ask him out? or should I wait a while?

Justin:Well does this guy show any signs of liking you back?

Sam:A few

Justin:Well I think you should go for it. Nothing to lose right

Sam:Right

He was catching my hint and he stopped walking and so did I.

Justin:Am I that guy?

Was I gonna tell him? I mean should I tell him?

Sam:Mh hm

He pulled me close. Before I could even say anything, he put his hand on my cheek and above my neck, under my hair. His forehead was on my forehead and he slowly leaned in and kissed me. It didn't feel like the other kisses I've been through. It felt different. Special. After a few seconds, we pulled away. Our foreheads were still together and we were smiling.

Sam:So I'm taking that as a yes

Justin:No kidding

He kissed me again. Then I heard some voices coming from behind. It was Jesse and Elli.

Jesse:Cmon you love birds! Leaving in 5 minutes!

Elli:Don't make out too long! Turns into something else fast!

Sam:Going!

Justin:Cmon lets go

He held my hand and we went back to the restaurant.

Dad:So I see it went well on the walk

Sam:Yeah I guess it did

Pattie:Well you guys look cute together.

Justin:Thank you

Mom:Well come on we oughta get going

Sam:Yeah come on

We all left and went to Elli's house.

Sam:Mom can I sleep over again?

Mom:Now Samantha

Sam:Mom pleeeeaasssee

My mom just looked at me with the "Samantha you are behaving like a five-year old" look. I gave her the sweet little innocent face.

Elli's Mom:Oh Let her stay its just one more night

Sam:Yeah mom. Just one more night

Mom:I guess one more wouldn't hurt

Sam:Thank you thank you thank you

I hugged my mom. Then, everyone said their goodbyes and only Justin and I were left. He pulled me closer with his hands around my waist.

Justin:I don't wanna leave

Sam:I don't want you to leave either.

Justin:I will see you tomorrow right

Sam:Of course

Justin:That's good enough

Sam:Good. So call me got it?

Justin chuckled and I smiled.

Justin:Got it

Sam:Nighty night

I kissed him and then he chuckled again.

Justin:Nighty night

He kissed me and left. I went back upstairs and talked to Elli.

Elli:So your officially going out?

Sam:I'm pretty sure we are.

Elli:Well how's it going to work out? I mean you both go to competing schools

Sam:What?

Elli:Didn't you know? He goes to New World and we go to Arts and Minds

Sam:Oh. Well it's not like we have a competition yet

Elli:Uh yeah we do remember

Sam:No we don't

Elli:Yeah we do. It's on March 3rd.

Sam:Oh yeah that one but cmon it's barely February 9th Nothing to worry about right now.

Elli:True. I mean it's not like school can come in between you two.

Sam:Exactly. See worried for nothing. Hey can I borrow some pjs I forgot mine

Elli:Yet you remember normal clothes. And sure

Sam:Thank you

I changed into a black t-shirt and blue shorts. I had my toothbrush there like always. Like I said, we're like a big family. Well anyway, I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. I came back to Elli's room and set up my sleeping bag.

Elli:I'm still not sleepy

Sam:Me either

We gave each other that "I know what to do look". We got her Mac and went on FaceBook.

Sam:Should I change my status?

Elli:Well you are going out with him.

Sam:Yeah. I still can't believe that. I mean I just met him today. Last time something like this happened was with...Jason.

Elli:Sammy forget him. He's a retard that needs to get a life.

Ok so I know this is vital information so here are the details. Jason was my ex-boyfriend. We went out for a year. Everything was going super until I caught him cheating. He had sent me the wrong text which was meant for... the girl...what's her name? Yanie right. Yeah Yanie. I had never gotten along with her. Well he sent me a text saying to meet him at the park. I did and so did Yanie. I was behind the tree they were by and heard everything. It really did hurt me. Badly. We split and I never saw him again. He moved and I thanked god for that. I would've never gotten over him if he wouldn't have moved.

Sam:I know. Well come on let's go to sleep.

Elli:Weren't you going to change your status?

Sam:Oh yeah. Sorry spaced out for a sec.

I changed my status to in a relationship. It felt good to change it. A few minutes later I got some comments saying "Who? O.o". My friends were the weirdest but I loved them. After that I went back to my sleeping bag and Elli turned the lights off.

Elli:Night

Sam:Night

Well thats all for now. If you could do me one small favor and please review! Please it really would help. Tell what you like. What you don't like. Everything and Anything. Thanks for reading :D I know its short but I promise next will be longer. Blame school :\


	6. Breakfast and Talks

Hey guys. You like the last chapter? Hope you did. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE IN RELATION TO HIM

My friends were the weirdest but I loved them. After that I went back to my sleeping bag and Elli turned the lights off.

Elli:Night

Sam:Night

The next day, I woke up and looked at the time. It was 9 am. Wasn't that early. I sat up and checked my white BlackBerry. I had 1 message from Justin.

From:JB  
To:Sammy

Hey Shawty  
How you doing?

He sent me that text about 5 minutes ago so I texted back.

From:Sammy  
To:JB

Lol hey  
I'm doing good  
How you doing?

I waited a while and while I waited I went on Facebook. There were a bunch of comments on the post of "in a relationship". To answer all questions I just put his name, to be exact this is what I put:

Guys guys chill  
You guys dont know him but if you really wanna know his name is Justin Bieber.

After that, all the comments werent as many. Then, I got a text back from Justin.

From:JB  
To:Sammy

Haha good  
Thinkin about you 3  
Wanna meet up for breakfast?

From:Sammy  
To:JB

Sure  
Just tell me where

From:JB  
To:Sammy

IHOP sound good?

From:Sammy  
To:JB

Sounds perfect :)  
See you in a few

I went to the bathroom, got dressed into this www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28290014 . I brushed my teeth and hairand let it down but my side bangs into a braid to the side. I got out and woke up Elli.

Elli:Ehhh why wake me up?

Sam:Hey birthday girl. Remember your getting your hair done in 20 minutes

Elli:Oh crap thats right. Hey where are you going?

Sam:Breakfast

Elli:With?

Sam:Justin

Elli:Aww you guys are too cute

Sam:Thank you. Well I gotta go. See ya later Elz

Elli:Peace

I left and drove to IHOP. One of my favorite places to eat breakfast at. I got to IHOP and saw Justin in this, www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=28291736 (sleeves rolled up and the shirt unbuttoned with a white v-neck underneath). He was playing with the menu and then saw me and looked up. He had a smile on his face. I swear I could die. I can't resist his smile. I came over to the booth and sat down.

Sam:Hey

Justin:Hey

He kissed me and patted down the spot next to him at the booth. I went over to his side and sat next to him.

Justin:I ordered for you, that ok?

Sam:Yeah that's fine. What'd you order?

Justin:Clown-faced pancakes

Sam:Good thats exactly what I was gonna order in the first place

Justin:Guess I know you better than I thought

He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

Justin:How bout 20 questions again? To get to know each other even better

Sam:Sure

Justin:How many relationships have you had?

Sam:2. One long-lasting. The other one wasn't really a relationship considering it lasted a day. How bout you?

Justin:A few. There was one that meant something but it all fell apart. I've just dated a lot to you know find the right one

Sam:Isn't that what all guys say?

Justin:Yeah but coming from me you know it's true

Sam:True.

Then, the food came.

Justin:Yes! Food! I'm starving

Sam:Aren't all guys?

Justin:Yes yes we are.

We started eating when I got a text from Jake. Jake is one of my best friends. Yeah he is a guy and he is not gay. He was sweet and funny. I know it sounds like I have a crush on him. I don't. I heard he did have one on me. I hope he didn't.

Justin:Who was it?

Sam:Jake

Jusitn:Ah.

Sam:You know him?

Justin:Sorta. Elli talks about him a lot.

Sam:Yeah she tends to do that.

Then, I read the text.

From:Jake  
To:Sammy

Hey hey hey Samster  
What's up? Meet me up for breakfast? McDonalds?

Oh boy.

From:Sammy  
To:Jake

Hey Jakester  
Actually i'm gonna have to say no  
Already having breakfast with my hubby

From:Jake  
To:Sammy

Hubby? O.o

From:Sammy  
To:Jake

Yes  
My bf Justin

From:Jake  
To:Sammy

Oh ok  
So I'll talk to you later then  
Peace Sammy

From:Sammy  
To:Jake

Peace Jakey

Something told me this wasn't taken the best way. Right now, that didn't matter. Wait that felt heartless. I have to forget if he took it well.

Well thats all for today. Sorry its so short. Again blame school. I hope you guys liked it. If you could please review. I'd appreciate that. :) Love you all. Peace


	7. Burger King and Texts

Hey guys its me again. Here's another chapter. A little longer this time. Hope you like it! Please Review!

DISCLAIMER:l DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM

Justin:What'd he say?

Sam:Nothing. Just wanted to have breakfast.

Justin:Well wouldn't he know Elli's still sleeping and that your with me?

Sam:Actually he didn't know about us. But he does now.

Justin:Well he could still ask Elli.

Sam:She's getting her hair done

Justin:Thats right that's right.

Sam:Yeah. Aw where'd my clown go?

Justin:I think it went right over

He started tickling me. I, naturally, started laughing. I tried to laugh as soft as I could.

Justin:Here!

I couldn't stop laughing but he finally stopped. He noticed some people were staring. I leaned on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

Sam:Well that was fun

Justin:Yeah. You ready to go?

Sam:Yeah come on

He paid for our food and we went to his car. I was going to leave my car there and pick it up later. Now we were in his car.

Justin:Just tell me where you wanna go, I'll take you. We can go to the mall. My place to relax maybe watch a movie. Maybe watch a movie in the theatre. You name it.

Sam:Lets go to you-

I got a call from Elli. I was gonna answer as always.

Sam:Sorry gotta take this.

I answered my phone.

Sam:Hello

Elli:Hey guess what?

Sam:You dyed your hair blonde

Elli:Close. I dyed my hair red!

Sam:Well that was expected. How red though?

Elli:Ashlee Simpson red

Sam:Oh ok well that's good

Elli:Are you done having breakfast with your love?

Sam:Yeah

Elli:Come with me. Get your hair cut. Iron it. I'm lonely.

Sam:Hold on one sec.

I covered the speaker with my hand and talked to Justin.

Sam:Hey is it ok if I go with Elli to the hair stylist? She says she feels lonely.

Justin:Of course. She's having a party later right

Sam:Yeah at the beach.

Justin:Want me to come pick you up?

Sam:Sure.

Justin:Cool so I'll pick you up at 7.

Sam:Perfect.

He kissed me quickly and...

Justin:I'll see you later

He kissed me again and I could hear Elli saying something over the phone.

Sam:Bye love

Justin:Bye love

I got out of his car and got into mine. Then I started to talk to Elli again.

Sam:Hi

Elli:Well that was fast

Of course she said it sarcastically.

Elli:So you coming or not?

Sam:I'm going I'm on my way.

Elli:Kk call me when you get here.

Sam:Alrighty.

I hung up and drove to the salon. I met up with Elli and her hair was like Ashlee Simpson's red hair. (http:/www(dot)mtv(dot)com/content/ontv/vma/2008/photo/flipbooks/08-red-carpet/ashlee-simpson-82706984_getty(dot)jpg). I was just gonna get a haircut like Shaileine Woodley (http:/images2(dot)fanpop(dot)com/images/photos/6900000/Shailene-shailene-woodley-6915271-636-951(dot)jpg). Her haircolor was the same as mine so that I wasn't going to change.

EllI:Gonna cut it dramatically?

Sam:Not really.

My hair wasn't that more long than hers so.

Elli:Aw I wanted Justin to freak

Sam:Well he's not gonna freak. Happy Birthday

Elli:Don't remind me

Sam:Why not?

Elli:I'm still single

Sam:Look at it this way. You can flirt and check out as many guys as you want to

Elli:True. Oh I'm gonna like my party tonight.

Sam:At the beach right? Thats what I told Justin

Elli:Yep. You have an outfit yet?

Sam:At my house. You?

Elli:I already have it too. Its so me

Sam:So the opposite of me

Elli:Yep.

Sam:Well thats nice

I got my haircut and ironed. Elli had cut her hair like this (http:/d35pkeb05qrns1(dot)cloudfront(dot)net/preset_12/news/christina-grimmie-selena-400(dot)jpg) Only difference was that her hair was Ashlee Simpson red (picture above ^^). Her hair was also ironed.

Sam:I am ready for tonight. Hey what time is it?

Elli:Like 2.

Sam:We got time. Sort of

Elli:Yep. Wanna go get some lunch? There's a Burger King down the street.

Sam:Sure. Let's go.

We went to Burger King and ordered our food. Then, someone behind me tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Tristan. He bugged me so much at school. I hated him. Maybe hate is a strong word but that's exactly why I used it toward him.

Tristan:Hey looks like we meet again.

Sam:I saw you two days ago retard.

Tristan:You just love teasing me

Sam:How the hell am I teasing?

Tristan:Being you. I mean who can resist

Then he hugged me from behind. I turned to him and tried pushing him away.

Sam:Tristan get off me!

Tristan:Not until I get a kiss

Sam:Look that will be in...never in a million years!

Tristan:Then never will I let you go

Sam:I can kick and I'm not afraid to.

Tristan:I know you won't

Sam:Wanna bet?

I didn't necesarily kick him. I stomped on his foot. Apparently pretty hard since he let go.

Elli:I think we'll take the order to go

Worker:Ok

We took our food bags and left. We went to my house and sat by the counter. Jesse was home. I saw his phone and it had a text. I usually wasn't the nosy one but I had to know. I opened the text and saw it was from a girl.

From:Aly  
To:Jesse

Hey babe  
Meet me by the park  
I gotta tell you something important

Wonder what that could be. I called Jesse.

Sam:Jesse!

Jesse:What?

Sam:You got a text

Then I heard him run down the stairs and almost trip.

Elli:Haha fail

Jesse picked up his phone and noticed the text was opened.

Jesse:Who read it?

Sam:Me!

Jesse:Samantha Alexandra Garcia Marquez what has gotten into you? Going through my texts

Sam:Like you haven't gone through mine

Jesse:True. Forget that whole Samantha Alexandra whatever thing. Tell mom I'm gonna be out for a while.

Sam:Alright bye Jess

Jesse left and we kept eating.

Elli:So how'd breakfast with your boyfriend go?

Sam:Good. We got clown pancakes

Elli:Clowns freak me out

Sam:I know they do. But they were good. Then, he tickled me. We were gonna watch a movie but then you called me so he's gonna pick me up later.

Elli:Same Justin since we were little

Sam:How come I never met him until now?

She just shrugged.

Elli:Maybe its fate.

Sam:Maybe. Wow 4 already.

Elli:Got 3 hours to get ready.

Sam:Yeah. Well 2 really. I might not start til 5.

Elli:Like me. I'm gonna go home.

Sam:Alrighty. See ya later Elz

Elli:Aight peace

Sam:Peace

She left and I watched a little tv. Then, I heard a knock on my door. I got up and answered it. It was...

Want more? Review. Cmon guys at least one review. That would really make my date. I promise I will update soon. Thanks again :)


	8. Read Important!

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I've got some bad news :(

I won't be able to work on both stories but this is where you come in. You can decide which I can keep writing or if you want a completely new story(still with Justin). In this new story, there will be new characters involving you :) Just tell me in the review. Characters would be:

Justin:Himself(17)

Me:His GF(16)

Elli:My BFF/Chaz's GF(16)

Chaz:Himself(17)

Ryan:Himself(17)

?(one of you): Ryan's GF/My BFF(16)

?(one of you): Christian's GF/My BFF(16)

Christian:Himself(16)

Aaron:My Ex

?(one of you if you want):Justin's Ex

These are some of the characters and if you want me to write it tell me. My stories to choose from are "New Day, New Experiences", "School Can Start New Things" or a completely new story. You have 3 days to do it and I'll be writing soon


End file.
